Happy
by CheesyGoom
Summary: A bunch of short chapters about different characters.
1. Draco Malfoy

**A/N – Welcome to my new fic! So, like… the idea for this came to me when I was trying to sleep last night. Of course, once the idea came, I couldn't sleep until I had the whole fic planned out. So, I didn't get to sleep until about 4:30am.**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. I don't even own my own body. How sad is THAT?**

_**Happy**_

**Draco Malfoy**

It seemed a certain Malfoy had changed over the past few years. A boy who had once started out as a Death Eater was now happily married with a five year old daughter.

But now, as Mr. Draco Malfoy sat in his living room, he wondered what life would've been like if he had stayed a Death Eater. Had he stayed a Death Eater, Draco would have been forced to do missions for the Dark Lord. And of course, had he had the guts, it would have been Draco who killed Albus Dumbledore in the sixth year, and not Severus Snape. Had Draco stayed a Death Eater, he would not have had to go into hiding with his family. He would not have had to change his name just for his protection. He would not have to be under the Fidelius Charm with Minerva McGonagall as Secret Keeper.

But as he looked down upon his husband, who was playing with their daughter and her dolls, Draco decided he'd made the right choice. And he couldn't be happier.


	2. Hermione Granger

**A/N – Welcome to… THE END OF YOUR LIFE! Ahahahahahahahaha… hahaha… hahaha… ha… ha… huh… ignore that. Welcome to chapter 2 of _Happy_. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Not even my own body. How sad is THAT?**

_**Happy**_

**Hermione Granger**

"I'm off to work, 'Mione. Try not to throw too many parties whilst I'm gone", Ronald Weasley said teasingly, kissing his wife on the cheek. He knew she wouldn't throw any parties, which was why he had told her not to. Hermione laughed softly at her husband.

"Now that you've told me not to, I just might", she said. Ron grinned, and waved as he exited the house.

A smile came to Hermione's face as she let herself fall back onto the couch. She loved Ron so much, and would do anything for him. But every now and then, the brown-haired woman would find herself thinking about what life would have been like with Viktor Krum. He was famous, which meant he was rich. Which meant he could provide for her. But it wasn't as if Ron didn't provide for her. He worked, and he made enough money to feed the family. And once Hermione started working, she'd help with bringing in the money.

No… Hermione was happy where she was.


	3. Ginny Weasley

**A/N – Welcome to chapter 3. Whoooo.**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Not even my own body. How sad is THAT?**

_**Happy**_

**Ginny Weasley**

She wasn't happy. No matter how many smiles she put on, no matter how often she said "I'm okay", she knew she wasn't. She had lost the love of her life, and she knew he wasn't coming back. Ginny Weasley sighed as she looked at the photos. The memories. The happiness that had once been there. None of that was there anymore. And it would never come back. No matter how many boys came into Ginny's life, none of them would be like him. Loving, caring, funny… a shoulder to cry on when she needed it. A friend. No, no other boy could ever be the same.

"Ginny."

Just the way he spoke her name made her get butterflies in her stomach.

Ginny turned the page to the boy she had once loved, the boy she _still _loved. The boy who no longer loved her. The Boy-Who-Lived. "Harry…"

"_Ginny you need to understand something. No matter what, Ginny, I will always love you. Just not in the way you want me to. Ginny, I'm in love now. I have a child. Please, please don't make this any harder on yourself. Ginny, you can find yourself another love. It doesn't have to be me. There are plenty of guys out there who would die to be with you. Please, Ginny, don't lock yourself away just because of this. It's not worth it. Ginny, promise me. Promise me you won't keep yourself locked away like this."_

She had promised him. She had promised with all her heart that she would try. And she was _going_ to try. No matter how long it took, no matter how hard it was, Ginny would get over this. She had promised Harry… and Ginny kept her promises.

Yes, Ginny would be happy. No matter what.


End file.
